<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoy This More by Ultramarine79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540387">Enjoy This More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramarine79/pseuds/Ultramarine79'>Ultramarine79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Face grinding, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramarine79/pseuds/Ultramarine79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata lets Komaeda get off using his face</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoy This More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda moaned as he pressed Hinata's head down more, trying to get more friction.</p><p>With Hinata's face pressed into his clothed crotch, Hinata on his knees and Komaeda standing, the electrifying feeling of arousal bloomed in their lower abdomens.</p><p>"Hnnnnn... Hinata-kun, you're almost enjoying this more than me."</p><p>Hinata tongued at the wet patch starting to form on Komaeda's boxers. He licked a stripe up the line of his trembling dick. Komaeda shivered as Hinata pressed his nose against it and breathed in deeply. </p><p>"What gave that away, hmm?" Hinata sighed, sending vibrations through the cock in front of him. </p><p>At this, Komaeda jerked his hips upwards. Hinata's hands held his hips to prevent much movement, and chuckled. "Who's enjoying this more, now?" </p><p>"Hinata-kun, you're going too slow.." Komaeda groaned, gripping his fingers tighter in Hinata's hair. Hinata laughed and continued to grind his face softly against his partner. </p><p>Within a few moments, Komaeda came with a loud gasp. As wetness spread through his underwear, Hinata buttoned and zipped his pants back up for him. Komaeda raised his eyebrows with a look of utter confusion. </p><p>"Now, go back to your cabin like that," Hinata said, slowly lifting himself back to his feet. </p><p>Komaeda looked at him wide-eyed before looking away.</p><p>"If that's what you want."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>